marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:Peggy Sue Got Work
| image = | caption = Peg is comfortable in her unnatural environment. | season = 1 | episode = 9 | airdate = May 31, 1987 | overall = 9 | writers = Ellen L. Fogle | directors = Linda Day | guests = Ernie Sabella Irwin Keyes Jeryl Jagoda Regina Leeds | network = FOX | production = 1.08 | previous = "The Poker Game" | next = "Al Loses His Cherry" | imdb = tt0642345 }} is the ninth episode of Season 1 of the FOX sitcom Married... with Children, as well as the 9th overall episode in the series. Written by Ellen L. Fogle, the episode was directed by Linda Day and premiered on FOX on May 31, 1987. Synopsis To get the money to purchase a new VCR that Al won't buy her, Peggy takes a job in a department store of selling clocks, which takes the "fun" out of the Bundy marriage as a result of her absence, and Kelly and Bud getting stuck with Al for the evenings. Plot Cast Regular Cast *Ed O'Neill as Al Bundy *Katey Sagal as Peggy Bundy *Christina Applegate as Kelly Bundy *David Faustino as Bud Bundy *Amanda Bearse as Marcy Rhoades *David Garrison as Steve Rhoades *Buck the dog as Buck Bundy (uncredited) Guest Stars *Ernie Sabella as Mr. Pond *Irwin Keyes as Mr. Hugo *Jeryl Jagoda as Woman #1 *Regina Leeds as Woman #2 Quotes *'Peggy:' Men. God love 'em. They're just children with paychecks. *'Al:' In the history of the Bundy family, no wife has ever worked outside or inside the home. Not about to change. *'Marcy:' Think of Peggy. What do you think, she just wants to sit around all day, just watching TV? *'Peggy:' nods *'Al:' Alright Peg, a few words of advice. As soon as you walk out that door you'll feel a warm sensation on your head and shoulders. Don't panic, that's just our friend, the sun. *'Peggy:' And Al, if you should feel a sudden sharp pain where you sit, that's just your friend, my foot. *'Marcy:' You tried work, you hate it - now you can choose to quit. *'Peggy:' No I can't. You see, Al comes home every day, and if I ask him to do something for me - or to me - he says he's too tired from work. So if I quit, then he'll know that I know that work is hard. And that'll be the end of any fun I'll have in our marriage. *'Steve:' Al, why don't you try this: ask Peggy to quit. *'Al:' No, I can't do that. No, see, the truth is I like having her at home. *'Steve:' Well, she'd love to hear that. *'Al:' Yeah, I'm sure she would, but I'm not gonna tell her. No, 'cause then I'd have nothing to complain about, and I love complaining. Nah, if I got her to quit, she'd lord it over me for the rest of my life. Yeah, she'd say: "I wanted to work but you want me home, so now I'm home, so shut up". And that would be the end of all my fun in the marriage. No, I've gotta think of another way. Notes Title *Peggy Sue Got Work is a play on the song "Peggy Sue Got Married" by Buddy Holly, which was the inspiration for the 1986 movie of the same name, starring Kathleen Turner and Nicolas Cage. Trivia *This is the first time Peggy gets a job. *This is the first time Al's name is misspelled ("Al Bumby") by someone. *Peggy mentions that Kelly is 15 years old in this episode. *Mr. Pond mentions, that Peggy's first day at work is the day before Daylight Savings Time. In 1987, Daylight Savings Time was on Sunday, April 5, the same day that the first episode of Married... with Children aired. This also means that Peggy's first day at work was on Saturday, April 4, 1987. *Ernie Sabella had previously worked with David Garrison on the show It's Your Move, which was also created by Ron Leavitt and Michael G. Moye. *Irwin Keyes had previously worked with both Ron Leavitt and Michael G. Moye on The Jeffersons where he played the role of Hugo, which explains why his character in this episode is named Mr. Hugo. Cultural References *Steve mentions This Old House, a home improvement show that has been airing on PBS since 1979. He also mentions the original host Bob Vila and how he will be installing a septic tank. *Throughout the episode, talk show hosts Oprah Winfrey and Phil Donahue are mentioned and serve as the inspiration for Peggy wanting to get a VCR. Locations *Bundy Residence *Muldin's Clock Department Sets *Bundy Living Room/Kitchen *Clock Store Videos FOX - Married with Children and Duet (1987)|FOX Promo - Peggy Sue Got Work (1x09) External Links * *Peggy Sue Got Work on Bundyology *Peggy Sue Got Work - Illustrated Transcript on albundy.net *#09 Peggy Sue Got Work - MWC Podcast on Horrorphilia Category:Season 1 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes